


Colourless

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Hetty Wainthropp Investigates, Taggart - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-23
Updated: 2006-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For nothing_to_say.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Colourless

**Author's Note:**

> For nothing_to_say.

"Water is clear when it comes out the tap," Geoffrey said. Jamie lifted his head from Geoffrey's chest and looked at his chin. "But the more you get of it, the more blue it is."

"Yes," Jamie confirmed.

Geoffrey paused. "Why blue?"

"Well, the rest of the light spectrum is absorbed –"

"No, I know, I mean – why _blue_? Why not – why not red, or orange, or just have all of it clear? Can you imagine the ocean if you could just look at it and see all the fish and stuff?"

"I don't think that would be conducive to the hunting habits of sea predators," Jamie pointed out.

"Good point. Fisherman would have an easy job, though. And they'd have found the Titanic a lot sooner."

"Yes, but what about angler fish? If it wasn't dark, they wouldn't be able to eat."

"Now there's a point," Geoffrey picked up the thread, "on top it's blue, but if you go far enough down it's _black_. I mean, that's a lot of colour for something you can see through."

"The particles are complicated."

"I s'pose they are."

"Geoffrey?"

"Mm?"

"I think I could sleep now."

Geoffrey stroked one finger lightly through Jamie's hair. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. 'T's been a while. It will be nice." His voice faded, almost as if Geoffrey could see it.

"G'night," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Jamie's hair.


End file.
